The present invention relates to a device for housing shaft rods which are not required for shedding.
As is known, shaft rods not used during shedding are swivelled to the side, whereby the shaft rods either loosely abut the frame or are exclusively held by the toggle lever of the shaft drive.
This produces the disadvantages of the shaft rods being out of action beneath the heald shaft or respectively being moved up and down by the toggle lever, but there is no relative movement between the shaft rod and toggle lever. One of the results of this is that static damage is unavoidable in the articulation between the shaft rod and the toggle lever.
The object of the present invention is to create a device for housing shaft rods, which retains said shaft rods movably in a defined position.